Mythbusters and the Marvel Universe
by shanejayell
Summary: The X-Men are moving to San Fran! And guess who is there to greet them... the Mythbusters.
1. X-Men

Disclaimer: I own none of the X-Men characters and the Mythbusters belong to themselves, pretty much. Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway. These stories are set when the X-Men recently set up shop in San Francisco, the territory of the Mythbusters.

Mythbusters meet X-Men!

The bar wasn't far from M5 Industries, and had been used a few times by the Mythbusters. The rather bemused hostess/bartender had helped with several 'intoxication' myths on the show, and the staff liked to visit to boost her business a bit.

Tonight, however, Jamie Hyneman was there on a more serious mission. In his usual beret and white shirt, he walked in, checking out the dim bar through his glasses. Seeing what he was looking for he advanced, making his way up to the bar before sitting down beside a short, brown haired man.

"Logan," Jamie nodded to the muscular man dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans, along with cowboy boots.

"Jamie," Logan, known to some as James Howlett and also as Wolverine, nodded in a friendly way. He looked at him curiously, "I was surprised you came when I called."

"I figured you could track me down if I didn't," Jamie admitted. He waved the bartender down, "Beer for my short friend, scotch for me."

"He's already had three," the bartender noted, "he gonna be okay to drive?"

Jamie calmly answered, "Trust me, he'll be fine."

Logan snickered at that, "Thanks."

They both took a drink then Jamie asked, "You dragging me back to Weapon X?"

Logan looked a bit surprised, "That's why you thought I contacted you?"

Jamie felt a burst of relief, though he hid it well. Both he and Logan had been subjects of the Weapon X project, a attempt to create improved soldiers. Neither had liked it much. So when they got the chance each had busted out, though they had gone on to different directions.

"So why are you here?" Jamie had to ask. Deadpan he added, "If it's to ask me out, I don't go that way."

Logan snorted. "No, just giving you a heads up that the X-Men are setting up shop in the city," he said, "figured you ought to know, considering how we tend to cause trouble."

"And some of it might splash on me and mine," Jamie nodded, getting the point. They both finished their drinks and headed outside. Annoyingly Logan's healing factor had already killed the effect of the beers, unlike Jamie's more mild healing power.

"Half to admit I was surprised to see you on TV," Logan mused as they walked outside, "what happened to your hair?!"

Jamie smirked slightly, "Had to change my look somehow." As Logan climbed on his motorbike Jamie asked, "Any chance I could borrow the X-Men once or twice? Our website keeps getting asked about myths involving mutants..."

Logan gave him a sceptical look, then frowned. "Well, Cyke has been talking about being more PR friendly," he admitted, "I'll ask him."

"Thanks," Jamie nodded as Logan drove away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cyclops listened to Logan, his expression thoughtful. "Tell me about this guy," he asked, his brown hair falling over the ruby quartz glasses that restrained his power.

Logan gave him a odd look, "What, you've never watched Mythbusters?"

Scott Summers flushed slightly. He was commonly known among the X-Men as being very serious and driven, so he supposed it WAS understandable that Logan thought he's not seen the show. "Yes, I've seen it," he said crossly, "I find them quite informative."

"I think you're kinda missing the point, Slim," Logan said dryly.

Emma frost, who had been lounging in a chair nearby, snorted with amusement. "Scott is pulling your leg," she told him with a smile.

Logan shook his head, knowing that Cyke's dry sense of humor wasn't easily detected. "Anyway, Jamie was suggesting we might wanna help out on a show or two. Might help with mutant public relations."

"It could," Scott agreed thoughtfully. He nodded after a moment, "Contact the Mythbusters and let them know we could help out."

"Hopefully we don't regret this," Logan muttered as he stalked off.

To be continued...?

Notes: Jamie Hyneman has many unusual abilities and a multiple choice past according to Adam Savage. So...


	2. X-Men Two

Note: Added a bit to chapter one. Go look at that first.

Mythbusters meet X-Men!

Two

"Did you see this?" Adam Savage demanded excitedly as the light brown haired man slapped a newspaper on the workbench in the main workroom of M5 Industries. Around them were the shalves lined with all the equipment that Jamie had collected from various jobs, as well as the remains of various previously built rigs for stunts. It wasn't as cluttered as the set they used to introduce myths, but that was because this was a work area pretty much.

Jamie Hyneman looked at the newspaper mildly, noting the headline 'X-Men in San Francisco!' Apparently the team had already helped save a part of town caught up in a 1960's hallucination, and the mayor had offered her official support to the team.

"I see," Jamie said mildly.

Adam made a easperated sound at Jamie's usual deadpan. "This is a incredible opportunity! Do you know how often we get superhero myths on our website?" he asked eagerly.

Kari Byron looked amused as she walked in, carrying her usual morning drink. "A hell of a lot," she noted. "Did you guys see the news?"

"We did," Jamie agreed.

"Just think of what we could do if we got a few X-Men in here," Adam said excitedly.

"Blow up M5?" Jamie noted mildly.

That made Adam pause a moment. "Okay, we'd have to take reasonable precautions," he admitted.

"Like take them out to the bomb range," Kari suggested with a grin. "I always wanted to see how big a boom a few of these guys could make."

"What guys?" Grant Imahara asked curiously, the younger Asian man looking on curiously as he reported in for work.

"The X-Men!" Adam reported excitedly.

"I heard they came to town," Grant agreed. "Maybe we could build a strength testing robot and..." Everyone gave him a look and he shrugged.

Jamie was pretty sure Grant was joking when he suggested building a robot as the solution to any problem. But he wasn't entirely sure.

"Hey," Tory Belleci waved as he drank his morning coffee, joining the group for their usual morning rituals. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Bringing superheroes in to Mythbusters and testing them out," Kari beamed.

"Could we have Wolverine do all my stunts for a day?" Tory suggested with a grin, "It'd be nice not to get hurt one episode."

"But you're so GOOD at it," Adam teased.

"Gee, thanks," Tory rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we shouldn't get out hopes up." Jamie pointed out reasonably, "just because they are in town doesn't mean they'd be interested in helping us out." He was NOT going to tell them about his talk with Logan, both because it wasn't their business and because he wasn't sure the X-Men would go for it.

"Yeah, I suppose," Adam conceded reluctantly.

Kari patted him on the arm, "We could always run a 'superhero myths' story past our producers. I'm sure we could come up with something."

"Yeah!" Tory agreed. "I mean, we could duplicate at least some of the powers here..."

The group batted around ideas as they finished their morning drinks, not being TOO serious but considering ideas. Then, as Grant was suggesting a strength robot to replicate some of the stuff Colossus does, the 'business' phone line rang.

"I'll get it," Adam took the phone and answered. "M5 Industries, home of the Mythbusters."

Grant blinked as Adam went surprisingly pale. "Bad news?" he asked Kari curiously.

"Hope not," Kari murmured back.

"Yes, yes!" Adam replied quickly to whomever he was talking to on the phone. "We'd be honoured to help out. Will you be able to send someone by the shop? Right, got it!"

"What is it?" Tori demanded once Adam hung up.

Adam grinned. "That was the X-Men! They want to do a show!" he said excitedly.

"No way," Tori blurted.

"YES way!" Adam answered happily. "Damn, we need to figure out what to do... they're sending someone out today!"

'That was fast,' Jamie thought even as he cautioned, "We don't even know if that was the real X-Men. Could be a prank call."

Off in the distance they heard the rumble of a jet and everyone exchanged glances. "Or maybe not," Kari noted with a smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Of course, just having the X-Men agree to being on the show wasn't the end of it. The lawyers and insurance people had to get involved, which made things more complicated as usual. Heck, they wouldn't even let them stab Tory with Wolverine's claws to see how sharp they were.

So the Mythbusters carried on their usual projects while waiting for the clearances. Most of their projects ran over days and weeks anyway, running from research to construction to their acting out their parts for segments of the show. They had a lot to keep them busy even with the X-Men stuff on the back burner.

And as they did, Jamie kept a covert eye on the trouble Logan always got into. Within days of arriving Logan got into a gang war in Chinatown, in the process overthrowing the Black Dragon. The man moved fast, no doubt about it.

Adam waved the newspaper at Jamie a few days later, "Well, this is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Let me see that," Jamie took the paper and blinked. "Oh crap."

There was a movie premiering from Japan. All good there. Sadly it involved the giant mutant hunting robots, the Sentinels, of which several had been used as props. Worse, said robots were going to be used as a display at the premiere tonight.

"Oh, this is just going to end wonderfully," Jamie muttered.

"Did you guys SEE this?" Grant exclaimed excitedly "I so want to go!"

Everyone exchanged a look, knowing his fondness for robotics. Tory and Kari had straggled in, both rather curious about what's going on. "I don't think they'll let you take one home," Tory noted. He looked thoughtful, "Didn't M5 get some tickets to this?"

Jamie winced just slightly, having hoped no one would notice. "Yeah, we got a few in the mail," he admitted, even as Grant snatched them up excitedly.

"Is this really such a good idea, boss?" Tory asked dryly after Grant had rushed off.

"Probably not, but short of tying him up in the back room I don't see how we can stop him," Jamie admitted. He looked at Kari and Tory, "I hate to ask, but could you two tag along with him? Just in case something does happen."

"Sure," Kari agreed. She thought about it a moment and added, "I think I'll wear the bulletproof vest too..."

"You wanna go too?" Adam asked Jamie curiously. Not that Jamie usually went to events like this normally, but...

"No," Jamie shook his head, "you've got that exploding toilet to work on, and..." he hesitated, "there's a project I want to modify."

Adam watched him go, wondering what he was planning. There wasn't a 'stunt' he was working on for Mythbusters, so... it was interesting seeing the equipment he grabbed too. Gunpowder, canisters and chemical reactants? What was he building, exactly?

And as the day stretched into evening, things went about as badly wrong as they expected. The 'prop' Sentinels ended up being activated, the event descended into chaos and Grant nearly fangasmed himself seeing them in action.

"I was afraid of this," Jamie noted as he emerged from his work area with a bag full of canisters and a familiar device over his shoulder.

"Is that your 'Pop Gun'?" Adam asked, recognizing the powerful compressed air cannon from a earlier season.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "though I made a few modifications."

Adam almost immediately realized what he planned, and grinned. Then he sobered a bit as he added, "If you fire that off in the city, we're gonna get in trouble."

"I suspect we'll get lost in the shuffle of assigning blame for whomever brought the giant robots to the city," Jamie noted then shrugged, "if not, we have lawyers."

"True enough," Adam agreed as he grabbed a ham radio off a nearby bench. "I saw the X-Men using radios... let's see if we can find the frequency."

Within a few minutes they were listening in on the battle, even as Jamie readied himself out in the parking lot. "Storm here. I'm having some trouble... the Sentinel is resistant to electricity and my wind attacks are having limited effect," she reported.

Jamie nodded to Adam who jumped in, "This is M5 industries. If you can lead the Sentinel over here, I think we can help."

There was a beat of silence then Storm answered, "On my way."

A few seconds later Storm flew by overhead, and Jamie sighted with his cannon on her flight path. As soon as the Sentinel appeared he adjusted for movement and distance, then fired. The canister launched beautifully, trailing smoke before exploding violently against the Sentinel's side, blasting off some armor and staggering it.

"Damn," Adam muttered admiringly.

"Pulls to the right a bit," Jamie calmly noted as he adjusted aim and fired again, blasting a much larger hole in the Sentinel and slowing it's flight.

Storm soared in with a lightning blast, electricity dancing as it struck where the protective armor was damaged. With another blast from Jamie's gun and a few more lightning bolts it was rendered inert, crashing into a thankfully empty warehouse nearby.

"Nicely done, comrade!" Adam congratulated him cheerfully.

There was a gust of wind and Storm dropped down to their parking lot. "Thank you," Storm smiled at Jamie, the stunningly beautiful woman leaving him dumbfounded a moment.

"Glad to help," Adam beamed, the two watching as she received a call and soared off, the X-Men apparently wrapping up the situation.

Just then Tory, Kari and Grant made it back, all three looking rather bedraggled after their evening out. "Wow," Tory looked admiringly as she flew off.

"Sorry dude, she's married," Kari told him with a smile.

"Think we'll hit the news tomorrow?" Adam asked as they paced up their gear and headed inside.

"Hopefully this will get lost in the shuffle," Jamie said optimistically.

No such luck. Apparently someone was near enough to videotape Jamie shooting down the Sentinel and put it on youtube. The video went viral almost immediately, leading to Jamie becoming even more famous and nearing 'meme' status.

"Someone's done a Jamie Hyneman Facts site based on the Chuck Norris Facts website," Tory noted gleefully.

"Ugh," Jamie sighed.

To be continued...

Notes: Might actually expand this into a Mythbusters/Marvel Universe fic. I mean, Tony Stark aka Iron Man HAS to watch Mythbusters, I bet.


	3. Iron Man

Mythbusters and the Marvel Universe

Three

Kari Byron was reading aloud from the Jamie Hyneman Facts site with amusement. "Gravity wasn't a law until Jamie Hyneman proved it," she noted.

"Ugh," Jamie grunted.

"Here's a good one," Grant Imahara said cheerfully, "All aliens request permission from Jamie Hyneman before invading."

Jamie sighed, hoping his coworkers would lose interest in the site eventually. Though with his luck, they were adding new facts themselves.

Tory Belleci nodded, "I like the aliens one. There's actually a few variations on it too." He scanned ahead, "Oh, here's a quote from Adam."

"Jamie Hyneman is so tough, he occassionally rusts," Kari laughed as she read another bit.

Jamie ignored them as he read the papers. There was still some fallout over the whole Sentinels attack San Fran thing in the news. The film company was complaining about being asked to pay damages, while there were also complaints that the Initiative, the US government based superhero program, hadn't gotten involved.

"Hey, guys," Adam Savage hurried in, his hair slightly messy. "Mail call," he noted, putting envelopes on the table. Everyone else got some stacks too, but Jamie's was the largest.

"Need a hand?" Tory asked as Jamie casually flicked mail into various piles. They usually were 'read now' then 'read later' and then garbage, pretty much.

"Nah, I'm fine," Jamie sighed. There was a annoying number of love notes, this time. Which he never really understood... how could you think you were falling in love with a TV character? Clearly, he didn't get fandom.

"So, what's on the schedule?" Tory asked curiously, having grown tired of perusing the 'Jamie Facts' website.

"Well, Jamie has to see the Mayor and promise not to fire off a missile launcher in our back yard again," Adam teased.

"It wasn't a missile launcher," Jamie sighed.

"Well, that IS what it looks like on the youtube video," Grant noted unhelpfully as they heard a rumbling overhead.

Everyone exchanged glances. "X-Men?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Nothing scheduled," Kari noted.

"Grant, go take a look," Jamie ordered, deciding to delegate.

"Yeah, sure," Grant headed out. Just a few moments later he came back in, wide eyed. "I think you'd better see this," he told Jamie.

Jamie got up, following Grant even as Adam, Kari and Tori fell in behind him. If there was trouble, it non-verbally said, they had his back. Either that or they were all just tagging along to see what happened.

The armored figure stood in the courtyard, instantly recognizable. The red and gold segmented suit hugged a human figure, looking a little like a old fashioned knight, but updated to the latest in technology. He turned towards them, then reached up to press a concealed button, flipping up the faceplate.

Tony Stark smiled charmingly, "Jamie, Adam, Kari, Tori, and Grant, it's a honor to meet you. I'm a big fan."

Grant made a awed 'Eeep' sound, and Kari grabbed him before he could faint.

"Mr. Stark," Jamie shook his hand, noting that the repulsor unit in the palm was only warm, "nice to meet you. I assume this is business, not pleasure?"

"Business," Tony admitted.

"Come on inside," Adam offered eagerly, then added with some amusement, "we don't want to end up on youtube again."

"Lead on," Tony chuckled as they all marched inside. Everyone got coffee even as Tony looked around, his eyes twinkling with hidden amusement. "It looks different on TV," he noted as he sat at the battered table, still in his armor as he sipped coffee.

"Well, we don't film everything," Adam nodded, "and we've expanded a few times, since the show started."

"Well," Jamie said briskly, "what can we do for you?"

Adam gave him a look, non-verbally saying 'Be nice to the millionare superhero,' but Jamie ignored it.

Tony nodded briskly. "Well, I saw the footage of you shooting down the Sentinel," he said, then paused. "That was your pop-gun, right? With homemade shells?"

"I worked it up after I realized we might have several giant robots rampaging across the city," Jamie said dryly.

"True," Tony willingly conceded. "Basically, while the mayor of San Francisco is okay with what you did, the Governor of California was a bit more concerned. He complained to SHIELD, and they bounced it over to me."

"Why SHIELD?" Adam had to wonder.

"Use of exotic weaponry?" Tory guessed, getting odd looks from Kari and Grant. "What, I read things..."

"Got it," Tony nodded. "Officially, I have to ask you not to do it again."

"Assuming no more giant robots," Adam remarked.

Jamie ignored that. "I think I can pretty much promise that, yeah," he agreed. He paused a moment, "Officially? Does that mean there's a unofficial comment?"

"Well," Tony shrugged, "Unofficially? If you think you have to, saddle up and do what you have to do."

"Sweet! We've got permission to go out and blow stuff up!" Kari grinned.

"Only in emergencies, please," Tony laughed.

Adam looked thoughtful, "You know, while you're here..."

Tony looked amused, "What, do I get to be a honorary Mythbuster?"

Jamie nodded seriously, "We'll even get you a t-shirt."

"I vote we take him out to the bomb range and blow some crap up," Tory suggested.

"No, no! Let's go to the bunker. I've always wanted to see his repulors working up close," Grant offered eagerly.

"Cam I try firing one?" Kari asked, batting her eyes at Tony.

Adam watched with amusement as the build nearly dragged Tony off. He looked over at Jamie curiously, "You were awfully tense there, old man."

"I was worried he was going to try to draft me for the Initiative, actually," Jamie deadpanned, getting a laugh from Adam.

To be continued...

Note: Was shooting for a longer chapter, but life. Anyway, enjoy. And any suggestions for Jamie Hyneman Facts would be appreciated. I'll edit them in.


End file.
